legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P18/Transcript
(The heroes are seen staring at the Targhul Queen. The Queen then raises it's pointed arm and slams it into the ground, causing them to scatter) Seris: How are we supposed to kill this thing?! Rex: I don't know! (The Queen roars and lowers it's head before violently spitting out a bunch of strange pods. The pods detonate and release a group of Harvesters and Slashers) Cloe: Look out! (The Targhul rush toward the heroes. Rex shoots two down while Masaru sets fire to the Harvesters. Seris cuts a Slasher down before he begins to stumble and fall to his knees, shaking his head in pain) Cloe: Seris, are you okay? Seris: Yeah, I'm fine. (The Queen stands upright, where the heroes watch as it's chest cavity opens up, revealing it's heart) Rex: There's a weak point! Hit it with everything you got! (The heroes fire all sorts of projectiles at the Queen's heart as it roars in pain. The cavity quickly closes before it bends toward the heroes, opening it's mouth. The Queen starts sucking in the heroes, knocking them down and pulling them closer to it's mouth) Cloe: OH NO! (Rex sees the grey and green tumors on the mouth's appendages) Rex: HIT THE TUMORS NOW! (Rex and Cloe fire at one of the tumors, causing one of the mandibles to fall off and cause the Queen enough pain to stop the suction which causes the heroes all to fall down) Kotoko: That thing will eat us at this rate!! Jack: And if we don't stop it, it will eat everything else! Nathan: Not to mention 3 of us are injuried and/out cold while a 4th isn't doing so well! Nagisa: Stand back!! (As the queen start to recover, Nagisa charges up a large blast of ice. He fires it as the queen, is slowly spreads all its body. The queen let's out a roar as it feels this cold. Nagisa continues his ice blast, despite starting to feel tired from freezing such a large target. The queen spits out more pods that releases more slashers that rush at Nagisa, who has no choice but to back off. David goes up and smashes each one before facing Nagisa) David: You all right? Nagisa: *Panting* Yeah... That thing is too big... (The queen starts to move around a bunch till it breaks free of the ice) Masaru: That thing... Is starting to piss me off... Lexi: You're still hurt, you need to stay calm! Marion: Nate can you call your ship to help? Nathan: They won't get here in time! Besides they might get pulled out of the sky by that thing! Cloe: How are we gonna stop this thing?! Nagisa: We need to think of something soon before- (The queen opens it mouth again, where it tires to suck up the heroes again. In this case, David, Masaru, Kotoko, Juniper, Rex and Lexi all get sucked in. The queen closes its mouth) Cloe: DAVID!!! GUYS!!! Nagisa: That... Evil little... Brody: Guys I think its time to call the The Ninja Megazord. Seris: The what...? Cloe: That's it! The Megazord! That will take care of this! Brody: All right you ready guys? Ninja Steel Rangers: Ready! Zord Stars, Lock in! Activate! Ninja Spin! Ninja Steel Zords, out of the shadows! (While the Rangers transform, Seris is seen fighting more Slashers before he starts shaking his head. Flashes of the same figure appear before Seris starts smacking his head to make them stop, which they do. He then runs back over to the others. It then cuts to black as the scene fades in to David unconscious inside of the Queen. He is seen getting pulled away slowly before he suddenly wakes up and sees himself getting pulled down into the Queen's stomach. David struggles to grab on to anything before he is pulled inside. He suddenly pops out in another attempt but is unfortunately pulled back down, sliding down the intestine before landing inside the stomach, which is completely devoid of acid as he looks confused) David: What the? Rex: DAVID! (David turns and sees Rex trying to help Kotoko who is being pulled by a collection of Tendrils attached to the stomach walls. David runs over and grabs onto her arm) David: Don't worry, we got you! Rex: They're holding on too tight, I'm losing grip! (David sees Rex's grip slipping, which is when David tugs hard and pulls Kotoko free from the Tendrils, which is when they see the other soldiers attached to the walls, drained to the bone) David: What happened to them? Rex: From my observation, tendrils pulled them up, attach to the mouth and drain them of nutrients. Seems to feed this thing somehow. Kotoko: Guys we gotta get out of here before WE get eaten to! David: You're right. But we have to find Juniper, Masaru and Lexi. Rex: They should be around here somewhere. Let move. But watch out for the tendrils. David: I hope the others are all right. (Back outside, the Ninja Steel Megazord forms as the Rangers all go inside it) Brody: Ninja Steel Megazord! Ready! Lenius: *Begin to wake up* Wha...? *Sees the Megazord* ... Is that...? Jane: *Holding her stomach* You got it. A Megazord. Brody: All right Rangers! Let's cut this zombie down to size! (The Megazord pulls out his sword as it starts to strike the queen. The queen screeches as it tries to fight back) Lenius: I thought I'd never see the day... (The Megazord cuts into the Queen, spraying green and black blood across the zord and the cliff with the heroes, showering them.) Seris: Ahhh, what the fuck?! Cloe: Disgusting! (It then cuts to inside of the Queen, where the heroes are seen stumbling from the impact) Rex: What was that?! David: Sounds like they brought out the Zord! (The scene shows the Queen stumbling from it's wound. It then roars before raising one of it's arms and ramming through the Zord's left shoulder) Brody: We've got a breach! (The Queen then opens it's mouth further, engulfing the Zord's arm with it's mouth) Sarah: Hurry, stab it! (The Megazord rams it's sword into the Queen's head, causing it to reel back and release the arm. The heroes inside see that the rib like armor around the heart has spread apart) Rex: There! Shoot it! (Rex and Kotoko fire at the heart, causing the Queen to scream and squirm in pain, confusing the Rangers) Brody: Uhhhh... Sarah: Now's our chance Brody! Brody: Oh right! (Cuts back to the devoured heroes) Kotoko: Nothing's working! Rex: Keep laying it on! (Rex fires but his blasters end up overheating and jamming) Rex: Dammit! (Kotoko grows tired) Kotoko: I can't...keep this up...anymore... (Kotoko falls to her knees as David and Masaru run over to help her) Juniper: What do we do?! (Rex looks at the others trying to think of their next move) Rex: I...I don't know! Masaru: Are we really gonna die down here? Rex:..... (All of a sudden, the heart in seen punctured by the Zord's blade, causing the stomach to fill with fluid before pumping all of the devoured heroes through the esophagus before they are all vomited out onto the cliff, dazed and confused as the Queen spews blood and cries of pain from it's mouth. The Megazord pulls it's sword from The Queen's chest before The Queen falls to the ground into the pit it created, dead) Seris: Holy shit! Lenius: Ha ha! We did it! (Rex and the others get up as the others rush to their aid) Cloe: Rex, are you guys alright? Rex: Yeah, we're fine. Just soaked is all. (Lambert calls over Rex's communicator) Lambert: We saw the Queen fall from here. We're moving in to pick you up! Rex: Got it! See you soon. (Rex hangs up as Lambert and a few other transport choppers move in and land as some soldiers and flame troopers move in to clear the Nest. Lambert comes out and greets the heroes) Lambert: Well Rex, you look like you've seen better days. Rex: You have no idea Lambert... (They turn their attention to the injured heroes) Rex: At least we were able to save Daniel. (They look at Cloe and Daniel, who's being carried by stracher as Cloe holds his hand) Cloe: You'll be okay Danny. Daniel:... I'm sorry I worried you... Again... Cloe: Forget it. I'm just glad to have back. Daniel: Are the others...? Cloe: Yeah. Some got hurt, like Jane or Seris, but they'll be okay. Daniel: I'm still surprised Seris saved me... Cloe: He's a better guy then we thought. Daniel: *Small smile* I guess your right... (Seris over hears that. He can't help but smile to) Lenius: I see you smiling... Seris: Shut up old man... Lambert: All right. Let's get everyone to the medics. We'll have everyone back on their feet soon. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe